


Waking Up, No. 11

by stonegirl77



Series: Waking Up [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hospitals, Sam Wilson is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 21:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5349794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonegirl77/pseuds/stonegirl77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up next to Sam's hospital bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking Up, No. 11

**Author's Note:**

> So I just wrote this, and I'm not too sure about it, but I wanted to post it anyway.  
> Hope y'all enjoy!

“So she was there the whole time?” My eyes fluttered open, but I was still too exhausted to do much but survey the room.

I was still in the hospital, curled up on the chair next to Sam’s bed, with the usual horrible crick in my back from my awkward position. Steve was there, talking to Sam in the other chair and smiling. But that hadn’t been Steve’s voice I’d heard. I turned my head fractionally, and smiled blearily.

Sam was awake.

“Yeah, she’s been here since I called her,” Steve said. “Hasn’t left your side.” Steve grinned. “Well, once, when Nat dragged her off to shower. She made me promise to stay with you the entire time and to call her immediately if you woke up.” I shot the super soldier a half-glare as he looked over at me, and he just grinned. “And she’s up.”

I moved, now my consciousness had been discovered, stretching one arm and turning my head so I could actually look at Sam, instead of having to catch glimpses out of the corner of one eye.

And he looked wonderful. True, one of his eyes was still black, and he still had bandages and things everywhere, and he looked like someone had used a steamroller on him. But his eyes were open, and he looked alert, and aware, and I was awfully fond of the smile he was currently using on me.

“So you kept me company, baby girl?” he asked, reaching out a hand to me. I scooted in my chair and took it, treasuring the fact I still got to do that, that he wasn’t still asleep, or in a coma.

“Sure did,” I said, or tried to. My voice came out all rusted over with sleep. I made a face and cleared my throat as the other two laughed, then tried again. “Sure did,” I said, frowning at them. “And you two are the worst.”

“Sure we are,” Steve said. “I’ll leave you two alone - gotta go call the others anyway, tell them you’re awake.”

“Tell ‘em I say hi,” Sam called at Steve’s retreating back. The door shut behind him, probably a little bit harder than the super soldier intended. Sam’s hand tightened on mine. “I’m sorry you had to go through this again,” he sighed.

“Don’t be silly,” I replied lightly. “I knew what I was getting into, falling in love with a hero, hero.”

Sam smiled, but it wasn’t a happy smile. “I have to say, I wasn’t expecting to get so badly chewed up this time around.”

“Hey, no broken bones this time around,” I said. “And there were giant bunnies. Seriously. Giant bunnies. Trying to take over the world. Think of Thumper! He’d have an insane roundhouse kick!” Sam started laughing, and I smiled. Good. The self-pitying part of injury recovery was over, at least for now. Sam pulled on our interlinked hands.

“C’mere,” he said, patting the bed next to him. I sat all the way up, joints and muscles protesting. _Next time, I’m requisitioning a cot. I’m getting too old for this shit._ Sam noticed, brows pulling together as my spine snapped and crackled.

“You know, you could sleep at a hotel,” he said. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“Not gonna happen,” I said. “I just need to remember not to sleep in such a weird position.” I settled myself gently next to Sam, who pulled me closer and put the arm with his cannula in around me.

“I should tell you to do it anyway,” he murmured, kissing me on the temple, “But I gotta say, there’s something nice about waking up to you.”

“As opposed to the man-mountain that is Steve Rogers?” I teased, pecking him on the cheek in return.

“He doesn’t hold a candle to you, sugar,” Sam said.

“Awww,” I said, unable to stop myself. “Sam Wilson, you big softie!”

“I prefer to think of it as sensitive and caring,” he said, puffing himself up in mock-outrage. I patted his chest, careful to avoid the bandages.

“Whatever you say, love.”

“Mmmm. I like the sound of that,” he said, tilting my chin up with his free hand.

“You do, do you?” I breathed, voice not quite as normal as I’d have liked. Sam always had that effect on me, right from the very beginning. When he looked at me like I was special, when our faces were dizzyingly close, and I lost all control of calm and reasonable.

“Yup,” he replied, and bent slightly so he could kiss me.

I was getting lost in the kiss when a familiar voice intruded.

“Already?” The voice was deep, male, and Sokovian. I extended my free hand and flipped Pietro off. Sam huffed a laugh and kissed my nose before we separated. “I will never understand you two,” Pietro continued. “But I am glad you are awake, Falcon.” He moved forward to shake Sam’s hand.

“Aww, just wait until you find the right girl, Pete,” I said. Teasing Pietro was one of my favourite pastimes. It never got old.

“That will be a long time coming,” Pietro said, blushing slightly. “And you are aware that my name is Pietro, correct?” I just stuck my tongue out at him, and he grinned, ruffling my hair before retreating.

“Congratulations,” Wanda said, coming up next and taking Sam’s hand. Her own hand glowed as she passed some energy to Sam - giving him some extra energy so his body could heal faster. “I am glad you are awake.”

“Me too, kid,” Sam said.

“Tasha and Clint are on a mission, they say welcome back,” Steve put in from the foot of the bed. Sam’s hand was beginning to tighten on my waist, and I guessed that he was either getting tired or he was due another dose of painkillers. I shot Steve a look, who nodded.

“You two are getting way too good at that,” Sam complained - he hadn’t missed our silent communication.

“We spend a lot of time together,” I said, “usually across a hospital bed. Eventually, you figure some stuff out.”

“Like when we should get out of here and let you get some rest,” Steve finished. “Come on, guys. Visiting hours are over.”

“But vis-“ Pietro began, but Wanda elbowed him. “Goodbye, Sam Wilson. Goodbye, Y/N.”

“Bye, guys,” I replied for both of us. Sam’s breathing was getting very steady, and I pressed the call button for the nurse. Definitely more pain meds.

“You do a great job of looking after me, you know that, right?” Sam said. I turned my head to look into his face. He was looking back, face abnormally solemn.

“I do my best,” I said lightly. “You’re worth it.”

“I’m not,” Sam said, the arm around me tightening briefly. “But I’m glad you think so.”

“I do,” I said. “Now, get some rest. The nurse’ll be here in a minute or two with some more pain meds, and I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“That I never doubt,” Sam said, pulling me close for another kiss. “Any chance you stay with me on the bed this time?”

I grinned and nodded, pillowing my head on his shoulder. “Sure thing, Samm-o.”

“I love you, Y/N,” he murmured.

“Love you too,” I replied, and listened to Sam’s breathing even out as he fell asleep, content to listen to Sam’s heartbeat, grateful as always that it was there, still beating.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think I'm pretty much done with this series (eep!). As in, I'm going to write Coulson next, and then I'm out of ideas for Marvel Men to wake up to... So, if anyone has any ideas for more one-shots, post below!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, if there's a one-shot or a series you want me to write, post below or message me or something - I have a bit more time now that NaNo is over, so it's time to write all the fanfic!


End file.
